


[Giroud/Lloris] Home

by ssalpaca



Series: Clairefontaine [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalpaca/pseuds/ssalpaca
Summary: 欧冠决赛后回到克莱枫丹发生的一点小事。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Hugo Lloris
Series: Clairefontaine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967947





	[Giroud/Lloris] Home

洛里上了楼梯正准备开门，就被一左一右冲过来的两个影子猛地抱住了胳膊。

“Hugo，你可算回来了！”右边是格列兹曼生机盎然的脑袋。

“我们都很想你。”左边的博格巴顶着规矩的新发型，拿过他的房卡刷开了房门。

洛里在被架进房间之前，视线一转发现后面还跟着个落单的瓦拉内，看起来一副欲言又止的样子。

“Rafa？”

瓦拉内的神情略显复杂：“其实我——”

“你别说话！”格列兹曼和博格巴一齐回过头吼他。

瓦拉内只好一脸委屈地噤了声。

洛里不自觉地想笑：“你们这是怎么了？”

“别理那个人生赢家。”博格巴拽着他往里走，又指了指自己和格列兹曼，“都是过来人，我们都懂。”

格列兹曼也使劲点头：“把不开心的说出来，发泄一下就好了。”

瓦拉内则迎着他问询的目光露出了尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容。

洛里明白了三人的来意，只是不曾想会有反过来被他们安慰的一天。

五年前的泪水、三年前的扼腕都仿佛近在眼前，连同刚刚经历过失之交臂的遗憾一起，都是无论再赢回多少次也难以淡忘的心境。

洛里舒了口气，将快要麻木的双臂抽了回来，转过身子打量着早已能够独当一面的后辈们。虽说这样的迎接方式多少让他有些感动，但还是能感觉到不对劲的地方。

“谁让你们来的？”

果不其然三个人明显愣了一下，面面相觑后先是博格巴开了口：“还能有谁，就——”

而格列兹曼几乎要跳起来捂他的嘴：“没有没有，是我们自己要来的。对吧Rafa？”

瓦拉内在眼色的示意下僵硬地回了个“是”。

洛里终于忍不住笑出声，伸手挨个揉了遍手感各不相同的头顶。聚少散多的相聚是如此宝贵，既然回来了，就不该再被别的事占据过多思绪，毕竟接下来等待他们的可是一场硬仗。

“好了，如你们所见，我没事，你们的任务也已经完成了。”他把三个人送到门口。

“可是……”格列兹曼仍不甘心地扒着门框。

“那就让他自己来找我。”洛里做出最后通牒，“现在我要换衣服了。”

然而即便关上门也还能听到他们在外面嘀咕。

“他是怎么发现的？”格列兹曼发出不解的疑问。

“肯定是一看见你就会想起奖杯所以不爽，我早就说你不该来。”博格巴分析着。

“这也能赖我？”瓦拉内听起来颇为无奈，“明明是你差点说漏嘴。”

洛里哭笑不得地再次打开房门：“我可是听得一清二楚哦。”

三个人这才“啊哈哈”地尬笑着相互搭着肩消失在走廊的拐角。

洛里收完东西换好衣服，在房间里稍微休息了一会儿。尽管德尚说他和西索科可以晚点再去评估，不过他还是想尽早——

随着他拉开莫名沉重的门，一个倚在门上的大个子也顺势倒了进来。

“你怎么在这儿？”

蓝眼睛无辜地眨了眨：“不是你叫我来的吗？”

洛里藏起暗喜绷住嘴角：“我可不想成为你们翘掉训练的理由。”

“但是你笑了。”吉鲁得意地带上门，“比起他们，你更想见我对不对？”

“……对。”洛里习惯性地咬了下嘴唇，他已经决定要适当坦率一些，“毕竟我还没有亲口祝贺你。”

然后下一秒吉鲁就心领神会地靠近过来。

两个月的时间发生了太多的惊心动魄与大起大落，似乎唯有此刻他们相触之际，他才找回了久违的安宁。

“自私地讲，我其实有点庆幸。”吉鲁的下颌轻轻压在他肩上。

“庆幸什么？”令人安心的怀抱与温度甚至延缓了他的思维运转。

“如果你真的跟别人一同捧起那么重要的奖杯，我可能会嫉妒得不知做出什么事来。”

这大概是洛里所听过的最为另类的宽慰之词。

“这么说的话，你跟别人捧杯的次数可比我多多了。”

不过他不甘示弱的反驳换来的却是吉鲁喜出望外的反应。

“你在意这个？”吉鲁惊喜地握住他的肩膀，“那我以后要努力让你多吃点醋才行。”

“……你也想拿奖杯数来气我？”

吉鲁摇摇头：“你的价值不是奖杯那种东西就能衡量的。至于你身边那群毛头小子，除了运气他们更缺乏经验——这也是男人与男孩的区别。”

虽然话听起来没错，可总感觉好像另有深意。

“你跟教练关系好也就罢了，但我对那几个不知轻重的小子很有意见，要知道连我都没有那么抱过你。”

看着吉鲁既认真又气鼓鼓的样子，洛里在感叹孩子气的同时也不得不开始思考缓和的办法：“不然下次——”

“我不想等到下次。”

“……Ollie！”瞬间被抱离地面的突发状况着实吓了他一跳，摇摇欲坠的不安感使他下意识地揪住了吉鲁肩上的训练服。

“知道我为什么不这么抱你吗？”吉鲁眯起眼，神色也显得暧昧，“因为接下来我只想把你扔到床上去。”

回想起上次的情形，洛里一下子乱了阵脚：“等等Ollie，现在不——”

“我知道。”吉鲁又笑得温柔，将他轻放在沙发上，垂下眼抵着他的额头，“作为一个成熟的男人，我当然知道该怎么分场合。”

这也让洛里对刚才那个浮想联翩的自己感到一丝羞愧。

“那么，这次还看表现？”

“……随你。”洛里捂着发烫的脸颊，试图避开直盯着他的视线。

“那你可不能反悔。”吉鲁势在必得地笑着说，“要知道我最近状态正佳。”

“……嗯。”

洛里从不为自己的选择或决定后悔，不过他认为目前需要考虑的是某些原则性的问题。

fin.


End file.
